jackiefandomcom-20200214-history
Jackie's 1st Anniversary Sleepover
" |image = The signature sign on Jackie's door.jpg |number = Season 1, Episode 18 |code = 118 |airdate = February 24, 2019 |featured = "Stay" |previous = "The Missing Clue" |next = "The Birthday Chalks"}}" " is a double-length episode of Playtime with Jackie from the first season. It's also the 2nd and last episode of the "Friends Forever" trilogy due to the previous episode not produced. Summary Jackie spends the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Plot Prologue Jackie is playing with Keziah and Fushion outside. Today is a really special day because Jackie is going to spend the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will at Eleanor's House for a sleepover. Keziah and Fushion are interested about it, so Jackie mentions that they need to go to Pat's Pizzeria to eat pizza and celebrate her party so she can grant her friends' wishes. Jackie also mentions that today is Eleanor's Uncle's birthday. Keziah and Fushion are very excited and Jackie blows a kiss to them as they leave. Main episode Keira walks to Jackie's House with her fancy purse. Jackie has a surprise for her and they're about to play Hungry Hungry Hippos. Jackie calls the hippos by their names: Sweet Potamus, Bottomless Potamus, Veggie Potamus and Hungry Hippo. The instructions are to put the marbles in a big circle and gobble up the marbles with each hippo with a black lever. Whoever player captures the most marbles wins. Before they play the game, Jackie teaches Keira how to pour all the marbles in the marble groove to capture them. As the game begins, Jackie and Keira gobble up the marbles out of the marble groove as fast as they can. In Sam's bedroom, Melissa is packing water bottles and she is about to go to Pats Pizzeria with Jackie, Eleanor and Keira, but Eleanor is absent and there must be someone that can replace Eleanor. In the kitchen, Keira gives Melissa her electric flashlight which it says "Gloucester County Special Services Education Association". Melissa and Sam never used a electric flashlight for a long time and it only has one button that can work and light up everything. Melissa writes "Jax" and "Keira" on the water bottles with a black marker and packs an extra water bottle just in case. Melissa is now ready to go with Jackie and Keira to Pat's Pizzeria. During the walk to Pat's Pizzeria, Keziah appears riding her scooter until Jackie sees her when she gets closer. Jackie hugs Keziah and asks her if her mom let her go to Pat's Pizzeria all by herself, but Keziah's mom doesn't care. Melissa invites Keziah to join her, Jackie and Keira's walk to Pat's Pizzeria. Jackie asks Keziah if she can ride her scooter to Pat's Pizzeria, but Keziah only allows her to ride it once. Once Jackie, Keziah, and Keira got to Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa warns them not to ride Keziah's scooter in the restaurant. At the cash register, Melissa orders 3 pepperoni pizzas for them and a female cashier pays her back to $500. After Melissa ordered the pepperoni pizzas, she is seen carrying a tray of them and serves the girls 3 pepperoni pizzas and 3 water bottles. Jackie tells Keziah the last time she and Eleanor were at Pat's Pizzeria, Eleanor doesn't like pepperoni pizza; she only likes plain pizza. After the conversation, Jackie goes to the arcade to get a toy out of a toy catcher machine. Suddenly, she accidentally inserts two coins and now they're stuck. No one can use the machine anymore because the coins are stuck. After Jackie, Keziah, and Keira eat their pizzas, Jackie and Keziah put their pepperoni toppings on their eyes, making them look like pepperoni monsters. Melissa warns them to throw their plates away if they are done and wipes the sauce off of Jackie's face. After eating pizza at Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa has to put mail in a mailbox before Jackie, Keziah and Keira go home. Melissa warns them to look both ways to make sure there are no cars. Jackie decides to play a race game with Keziah and Keira that makes the running to the end of the sidewalk whoever wins or lose. Once the trio gets to the last sidewalk, a big rainpuddle with a Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag inside is blocking Jackie, Keziah, and Keira's way. Keira picks it up and explains that the quartet needs to take the very wet Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag to a black trashcan. Suddenly, Jackie accidentally falls into the puddle. The puddle made Jackie's pants very wet and Jackie to scream, cry, throw tantrums and stomp her feet. Jackie wants to go home and change her pants, but Melissa yells at her to stop and the quartet is not going home. The reason why the quartet is not going home because Keira needs to throw the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag in the black trashcan. All the people outside are going to hear Jackie scream and throw tantrums. As the quartet gets to the black trashcan, Keira throws the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag and toilet paper in it. After that, Melissa tells Jackie that she has to be very careful next time and don't fall into a puddle. When Jackie is having a situation about it, she must think in her brain every day and control her emotions whenever she sees a rainpuddle. Whenever Jackie sees a puddle, her brain will immediately tell her not to fall into it. After the conversation, Jackie's last tear streams on her cheek. Keira then wipes it off, causing Jackie to hug her tightly. Back at Jackie's house, Jackie tries to open the door but it's locked. Melissa thought that Sam is in the shower and unlocks the door with her key. Now Jackie can change her pants. Melissa decides to serve Keziah and Keira a red bowl of candy for ignoring Jackie during the long walk home. Suddenly, Jackie walks out of her room naked. Keziah and Keira are embarrassed and Melissa warns her to change in the laundry room. After Jackie gets changed, she wears a green long-sleeved dress with a black belt and Mary-Jane shoes. Keziah gives Jackie her Valentine Nerds just in case for the Play-Doh dessert competition, but Melissa warns them to play Play-Doh in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keziah set up the Play-Doh totes. They're about to compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. Whoever wins the contest will get Valentine Nerds as a treat. Keziah accepts the request, and before they play, Jackie rolls up her sleeves and creates some desserts with Play-Doh, including ice cream and cupcakes. Now Jackie and Keziah can compete a Play-Doh dessert competition. They start the contest by choosing which of these desserts Jackie created and Keziah will vote them. In the kitchen, Sam is teaching Melissa how to use perimeters and areas to help her understand. Back in the cat room, Bubblegum walks around Jackie and Keziah for something; they're competing a Play-Doh dessert competition and when they are done, they will get Valentine Nerds. After voting each delicious dessert, Keira is eating Jackie's Valentine Nerds, which caused Jackie to get upset. After the Play-Doh dessert competition in the cat room, Jackie and Keziah decide to go on their sleepover adventure in a hotel with their stuffed animals. They will need to get dressed into Jackie's pajamas and pack up their stuff in Jackie's suitcase, including Fluffy and Wolfie. While planning, they put the suitcase in the laundry room, wrote their names on their bed tags and fetched their sleeping bags. Now Jackie and Keziah can have their sleepover with their stuffed animals...until Fushion swung the door open and finds them in their sleep! Oh, no! He doesn't like the way Jackie and Keziah sleep in Jackie's room and destroys everything they have. Fushion is seen at the bottom of Jackie's bunk bed with his legs up on his chest. Jackie asks Fushion why he ruined her sleepover adventure with Keziah. Fushion screams at Jackie to shut up and leave him alone because he doesn't want anyone to get near him. Whenever Jackie gets angry or upset, her dad used to sing a song to help her calm down. Jackie decides to sing "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara to help Fushion calm down. During the song, Jackie dances with Fushion to make him feel better. After the song, Jackie finally made Fushion feel better and tells Keziah that she's a huge fan of Zedd. She suggested that she, Keziah, and Fushion will ride their bikes across the street. Jackie leads them to the cat room to get her bike to ride with and her pink polka-dot coat to keep her warm. When Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira got outside, Jackie warns them that they have to watch out for cars or else they will get run over. They are about to go on a bike riding adventure. So, Jackie leads Keziah and Fushion to a house with their bikes where a man doesn't see them. Jackie decides to use her screaming powers to kill the man. She did so, and her screaming powers killed him so that he didn't see Jackie. At 4:00pm, Melissa is about to dismiss Keziah and Fushion and needs Jackie back inside until the end of the day, but Jackie doesn't want the day to end and she is spending the night with Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will at Eleanor's house for a sleepover. Melissa is not letting Jackie go to Eleanor's house for the night. Jackie, Keziah and Fushion beg Melissa to go to Eleanor's house for the night. For love's sake, Melissa angrily allows them to go to Eleanor's house for the night, and this is the last time Jackie is going to Eleanor's house and never going there again. Also, Melissa will come get Jackie in the morning and close all the doors while she's gone. Keira wants to go to Eleanor's house too, but Jackie, Keziah and Fushion tell her that she's not invited to join Jackie's sleepover party at Eleanor's house because it's for kids only. This causes Keira to get upset not invited to Eleanor's house for the party. Jackie, Keziah, and Fushion arrive at Eleanor's house to see what Eleanor and Will are up to. Jackie just brought Eleanor's sleepover card she made and gives it to her. Eleanor asks Jackie why she made the card for her, but instead of answering her question, Jackie tells her, Keziah, Fushion, and Will that her dad Sam told her this: (Full plot unknown, so the characters are forced not to speak). Epilogue Eleanor's house is decorated outside for Jackie's sleepover dance party and Jackie appears in her glowing self wearing a long sparkly green skirt. Jackie skips down the doorstep and sings "Holiday" to start her party. During the dance party, Jackie sings and dances with Nylah and Tashira while Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor and Will watch them in the crowd. After the dance party, "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge plays when Kate brings party bags outside for Jackie to pass out for her friends. Jackie also takes turns singing the song with her friends and celebrities, including An autism boy, but he doesn't dance, so his father helps him dance by spinning around and lifting his hands up when each "SING!" line. After that, Jackie leaves Eleanor's house while her friends wave at her as the episode ends. Characters In order of appearance: Main Characters: * Jackie Guida * Keziah Patterson * Fushion Patterson * Eleanor Lawson (second part only) * Will Lawson (second part only) * Keira Kiger (first part only) Supporting Characters: * Hungry Hippos (first appearance) * Sam Guida * Melissa Guida * Keziah's Mother (mentioned) * Pat's Pizzeria Clerk * Fluffy * Wolfie * Bubblegum * Jean * Craig Kiger (cameo) * Michelle Kiger (cameo) * Claudia Kiger (cameo, no lines) * Eleanor's Uncle (mentioned) * Nylah Patterson (first appearance, singing only) * Tashira Patterson (first appearance, singing only) * Kate Wistar (no lines) * Dan Wistar (no lines) * Michael Lawson (no lines) * Maggie Graham (no lines) * Clarence (first appearance, no lines) * The No-Face Guy (first appearance, no lines) Locations * Penns Grove ** Jackie's House ** Pat's Pizzeria ** Eleanor's House Songs * Stay * Holiday * We Are Family Trivia * This is the 2nd episode to have a double-length episode. * This episode is a sequel to "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve". ** Unlike in "Jackie Saves New Year's Eve", Jackie spends much time at Eleanor's House until 6:00pm without staying overnight. ** This is the second double-length episode in which Opal is absent. * This is the 2nd and last episode featuring Pat's Pizzeria and Jackie, Keziah, Eleanor, and Keira will no longer walk there to eat pizza from now on. * Keziah, Fushion, Eleanor, and Will will still be present in later episodes. * This is the 2nd episode Jackie screams and throws temper tantrums. The first was "After-School Fun". * "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara was the song Jackie sang to Fushion when he got mad and wanted to sleep with him for her sleepover at Eleanor's House. * "We Are Family" by Sister Sledge was the last song the entire cast sang before Jackie leaves Eleanor's House. * Eleanor and Will are supposed to be absent in this episode for their uncle's birthday, but it turned into a double-length episode and they only appear in the second part. * Sam, Melissa, Bubblegum, Jean, Fluffy, Wolfie and Keira only appear in the first part along with Jackie, Keziah and Fushion. * During the cat room segment, it is revealed that Keziah's birthday is in October 2010 and she is 8 years old. * Jackie shouldn't be celebrating Eleanor's Uncle's birthday because he wasn't coming until 6:00pm and he's not part of her family, that's why she mentioned that today is his birthday, she shouldn't be spending the night at Eleanor's House for a sleepover because she was required to go there so she does not have permission to go to Eleanor's house, however, she still has one to go there but not by herself this time. Goofs * When Jackie accidentally inserts 2 quarters into the toy catcher machine, they are seen sticking out of it in between shots. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Double-length Episodes